


Regresa a Mi

by JadeSphera



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Legends - All Media Types, star wars AU - Fandom
Genre: Amor Verdadero, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Angst y dolor, El Lado Oscuro de la Fuerza, F/M, Jedi, Luke oscuro, Mara puede patearle el trasero a cualquier Sith, Redención, Seducción al Lado Oscuro, Sith
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-29
Updated: 2018-08-29
Packaged: 2019-07-04 01:21:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 14,684
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15830829
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JadeSphera/pseuds/JadeSphera
Summary: ¿Cuáles son las opciones cuando el lado oscuro de la Fuerza es la única arma que puede ser usada contra un enemigo mortal?Un año después de ‘Survivor’s Quest’.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Este es un Fic corto, espero que lo disfruten. Luke y Mara son mis personajes favoritos en SW, y me gusta escribir sobre ellos y cada posibilidad en su relación que se me pueda ocurrir. Esta historia en particular estuvo esperando en mi vieja laptop desde el 2007. Me topé con ella hace un corto tiempo mientras recuperaba unos archivos y decidí arreglarla y terminarla. Gracias por leer y disfrútenla.  
> Agradeceré sus comentarios en la sección de “reviews” ;) ¡Gracias!
> 
> Disclaimer:  
> Star Wars no me pertenece. Los siguientes personajes pertenecen a George Lucas /Lucasfilm LTD y a Timothy Zahn. Sólo los estoy tomando prestados para escribir mi historia. Algunos personajes pueden ser de mi propia autoría. No estoy recibiendo ningún pago, ni haciendo dinero, ni obteniendo ganancias de esto. Sólo hago esto por diversión. Soy un fan de Star Wars de muchos años y sólo escribo aquello que en mi imaginación he esperado que suceda con estos personajes dentro de este increíble universo.  
> Me sé las primeras tres películas de corazón: Episodios IV, V & VI. No me gustan mucho las precuelas, ni las secuelas. No he leído toda la literatura en Leyendas, así que disculpen cualquier cambio en la trama.

* * *

 

**Primer Acto**

 

En el Salón de Guerra de la Nueva República, la descripción de la desesperanzadora situación acababa de terminar. Siete planetas en cuatro sistemas habían estado bajo sitio y todas las formas de vida habían sido destruidas en cada uno de ellos, sin dejar sobrevivientes. La flora y fauna de cada planeta había sido destruida también. La violenta amenaza se movía rápidamente hacia el centro de la Galaxia donde los planetas más poblados se encontraban. La raza alienígena responsable de toda esta destrucción parecía inmune a cualquier arma que la milicia había usado en contra de ella. También parecían ser resistentes a cualquier forma de ataque utilizando la Fuerza, ya que al parecer no les afectaba completamente. Unos pocos Jedi habían tenido éxito venciendo a algunas de estas criaturas utilizando sus sables de luz, pero los resultados eran lentos y desgastantes.

Luke Skywalker, Maestro Jedi y cabeza de la Orden Jedi, miraba en silencio, evaluando los holo-videos, reportes e información que acababa de ser proveída. Esta debía ser la amenaza de la que los _Chiss_ les habían advertido tan vehementemente cerca ya de hacía un año, y cuando tuvieron sus encuentros tempranos con los representantes del _Imperio de la Mano_. Ahora ya era muy tarde para preguntarles, su planeta había sido uno de los primeramente atacados y su extremadamente avanzada tecnología había hecho muy poco para salvarles. La tecnología no era la respuesta para esto… tal vez todo se reducía al uso de sables de luz y de la Fuerza. Su esposa, la Caballero Jedi Mara Jade-Skywalker, sentada a su lado también estudiaba cada pieza de información, reconociendo al mismo tiempo la conexión con lo que los Chiss les habían revelado a ambos.

El informe dio su término y todos los presentes se retiraron. Luke y Mara salieron del Salón de Guerra compartiendo sus hallazgos y opiniones mientras caminaban por el corredor principal del Palacio Imperial.

“No puedo creer que nuestras armas juntas no sean suficientes. ¡Apenas y les estamos haciendo cosquillas!” Mara expresó con un sentimiento de sobrecogimiento y frustración ante lo que acababa de atestiguar en los holo-videos mostrados. “Menos mal que el grupo de avanzada Jedi logró eliminar a algunas de esas creaturas despreciables.” Agregó con algo de satisfacción. “Tal vez ahora, estos tontos burócratas finalmente entenderán la importancia de tener a más Jedi en nuestras filas.” En esta guerra, los Jedi estaban claramente sobrepasados en número.

Desde hacía ya un tiempo, había existido cierta renuencia por parte de algunos altos miembros del Senado de incrementar el número de Jedi. Argumentando que el tener a tantos seres sensibles a la Fuerza completamente entrenados podría representar una amenaza en el futuro si algunos decidieran volverse al lado oscuro. Su argumento estaba basado en que si había menos Jedi éstos podrían ser vigilados más cercanamente y con esto las probabilidades de que se levantara algún Sith serían menores.

Mara despotricaba contra todo esto mientras caminaban. Luke por su parte parecía distraído, con sus pensamientos en algo diferente.

“¿Me estás escuchando _Granjero_?” le preguntó Mara haciendo a un lado sus enojados argumentos, mitad cuestionándolo y mitad regañándolo.

Luke se detuvo.

“Creo que existe una manera de parar todo esto…” él le hizo saber sombríamente, casi murmurando.

“¡¿Qué manera?!” le preguntó Mara exasperada y volviéndose a ver al Jedi, percibiendo algo perturbador a través de su lazo en la Fuerza.

“Una manera que no te va a gustar nada.” Le respondió él calmada pero seriamente.

Mara miró más profundamente en los azules ojos de su esposo, no entendía claramente a qué se refería, pero había algo ahí, algo que efectivamente no le estaba gustando. “¿Está relacionado con la Fuerza?” Ella preguntó cuidadosamente, mientras descubría algo sobrecogedor en esos ojos azules.

“No podemos destruirlos de otra manera.” Luke respondió intensamente, esperando que Mara le entendiera.

“Somos Jedi, los eliminaremos uno por uno.” Ella respondió firmemente, orgullo en su voz. “¡Traeremos a cada Jedi en la Academia a la lucha!

“No somos suficientes… así como han progresado las cosas ya estamos sobrepasados en número.” Luke estableció, tratando de hacer que su esposa viera la realidad. “Y la Fuerza es la única energía que puede dañarlos.”

De repente, ella entendió. “¡No! ¡Eso no puede ser!” Mara demandó frustrada, “¿Estás loco Skywalker?” le dijo levantando la voz.

Luke hizo un gesto preocupado con los ojos, volteando a ver a su alrededor nerviosamente. Tomándola suavemente del brazo la dirigió hacia la terraza, cerrando la puerta tras ellos.

Una vez que estaban solos afuera, Mara caminó de un lado a otro por unos momentos tratando de calmarse. Luke sólo la miraba.

“¡La Galaxia no se puede dar el lujo de que andes jugando al héroe!” Mara finalmente rompió el silencio. “¡No vas a hacerlo Skywalker!” ella le demandó parándose frente a él, desafiándolo.

“Mara, es la única forma.” Luke trató de razonar con ella, “Tú misma lo dijiste: ¡Solamente les estamos haciendo cosquillas! La Fuerza puede dañarlos, pero no hay suficientes Jedi completamente entrenados para poder derrotar a creaturas como esas; y los sables de luz no pueden ser producidos en masa. Al ritmo en el que están ganando territorio nos limpiarán de la faz de la Galaxia mucho antes de que hayamos logrado avanzar algo.”

“No. Tiene que haber otra manera. Necesitamos pensarlo más, darnos algo de tiempo.” Mara pudo articular, mientras cada posibilidad pasaba por su mente.

“Ya hemos pensado todo lo que hemos podido. Lo viste ahí dentro, ya lo intentamos TODO. Las mentes militares más brillantes de la Nueva República estuvieron en esa reunión y nadie ofreció un plan viable y diferente.”

Mara lo miró con incredulidad y desesperación.

“Mara, necesitamos a la Fuerza.” Luke le insistió, pausando por un breve momento luego gravemente agregó, “Pero no del tipo a la que estamos acostumbrados a emplear.”

“¡Es por ESO precisamente que esto no me gusta!” Mara estresó mientras sentía algo pesado y abrumador hallando lugar en su corazón.

“¡A mí tampoco me gusta! Pero debemos hacerlo. Y sabes muy bien que no puedo pedirle esto a los demás Jedi. El llamar al poder oscuro es muy peligroso.” Luke explicó.

Efectivamente, la idea de tener a toda una Academia de Jedi conectando con el lado oscuro de la Fuerza conformaba un plan muy peligroso.

“¡Entonces deja a Kyp que te ayude!” Mara apremió. “Él también ha tenido ya su roce con el lado oscuro, y también lo han tenido Streen y Kyle. ¡Estarían preparados!”

El contar con Jedi más experimentados en el plan era una buena idea, pero el dejar integrarse a aquellos que ya habían sido tentados por el lado oscuro no era algo que Luke deseaba considerar.

“Ellos pueden ayudar, sí: pero sólo desde la luz.” Luke expresó firmemente. “No puedo pedirle esto a nadie… y nadie puede saber. Tenemos que mantener esto en secreto… no puedo animar a mis estudiantes a recurrir a este tipo de estrategia cuando se encuentren en situaciones difíciles. ¿Qué les estaría enseñando?”

“Entonces deja que ellos tres se vuelvan al lado oscuro y TÚ detenlos!” Mara le propuso. Sintiendo que desesperadamente se quedaba sin ideas, y reconociendo que, en su propia opinión, éstas ideas se volvían cada vez más absurdas.

Luke negó con la cabeza, “Mara, en primer lugar: no podemos pedir algo como esto a nadie. Segundo: aún si accedieran, sería muy riesgoso. No podríamos contar conque se atuvieran al plan una vez vueltos al lado oscuro. Prefiero tomar ese riesgo yo mismo.” Y aunque él trataba de ocultarlo, Mara pudo darse cuenta de una profunda tristeza invadiendo su corazón. “Tengo que hacer esto solo.”

“¡Deja que YO lo haga entonces!” Mara ofreció en una última súplica, asiéndolo por el frente de su túnica.

“No Mara, eso es absurdo y tú lo sabes.” Le sonrió él suavemente mientras alisaba un rojo mechón de su cabello, “Tú no podrías volverte al lado oscuro aún si lo trataras, jamás te ha tentado.”

“¿Por qué tú?” Le cuestionó ella en desesperación.

“Porque puedo hacerlo.” Él respondió simplemente. “Sabes que soy la opción natural… Sólo un usuario poderoso de la Fuerza puede lograr algo como esto… Mi padre fue un Sith poderoso… y…” Luke dejó salir un suspiro, “Supongo que está en mis genes.” Dijo finalizando, forzando una débil sonrisa.

“Tenemos que consultarlo con los demás… ¡Hacerles saber!” Mara le propuso tratando de calmarse.

“Todos ayudarán.” Concedió Luke, “Con el plan táctico y los aspectos militares de la misión. Pero sólo con eso. No les hablaremos sobre mi verdadero papel en todo esto.”

Nadie podía saber la verdadera naturaleza de su plan.

“Pero… ¿Qué pasará si no puedes regresar?” le preguntó Mara a su esposo, preocupada por toda la idea y tratando de alimentar la esperanza de que él fuera capaz de efectivamente encontrar el camino de regreso.

“No voy a regresar.” Luke respondió sombríamente. “Aquí es donde tú juegas un papel muy importante…”

A Mara no le gustaba hacia donde esta conversación se estaba dirigiendo. Ni por poco.

“Tú tendrás que destruirme.” Él le dijo simplemente.

Esas palabras eran justamente las que Mara no necesitaba ni quería escuchar.

“¿Cómo puedes pedirme esto?” Mara le respondió indignada.

“Bueno… pensé que después de todos estos años, te gustaría tener la oportunidad de finalmente hacerlo.” Luke bromeó tratando de aligerar la seriedad de lo que le estaba pidiendo a su esposa. Sí, Mara había querido matarle cuando recién se conocieron; él había sido su marca.

“Si estás tratando de hacerte el gracioso, ¡No estás haciendo un buen trabajo!” Mara le respondió bruscamente. Este maldito, tonto Jedi. ¿Por qué siempre le ponía los nervios de punta? ¿De qué se trataba todo esto? ¿Aislarse y poner su vida en riesgo una vez más por el bien mayor? Estaba definitivamente loco.

Mara dio un profundo respiro tratando de calmarse y hacer entrar en razón a su terco marido. “Bueno, ya hiciste esto en Byss y todo regresó a la normalidad… Así que lo harás de nuevo. Pero ¡por la Fuerza!, no me gusta la idea de que te pongas a ti mismo en esta situación. ¡Byss te dejó devastado y a punto de volverte loco!”

“Esta vez será diferente… porque no me contendré como lo hice en Byss.” Le reveló Luke.

En ese momento Mara se dio cuenta. Sí, él estaba siendo completamente serio acerca de este plan. En shock Mara dio unos pocos pasos hacia atrás, tratando de recomponerse. Se detuvo, agitando lentamente su cabeza con incredulidad.

“¡Escúchame Skywalker!” Mara exigió, “La Galaxia te necesita aquí, donde estás a salvo, para liderar y proteger… ¡No para que te conviertas en un mártir!”

“No, Mara… Lo que la Galaxia necesita es sobrevivir… deshacerse de esta amenaza… convertirse en un lugar seguro nuevamente… para que todos puedan continuar viviendo. ¡Quiero que tú vivas!” Luke continuó estresando la importancia de la situación, “¡Tenemos que ser rápidos! Si no hacemos esto no va a quedar Galaxia que salvar… ¡Estará todo perdido!” Dándole una mirada de ruego a su esposa le envió a través de la Fuerza, _‘Sabes que tengo razón sobre todo esto…’_

Mara se volvió mostrándole la espalda, sintiéndose devastada ante la situación, pero muy dentro de sí sabiendo que efectivamente él tenía razón.

Luke caminó hacia ella y tratando de calmar a su agitada esposa, la envolvió en sus brazos. Recurriendo al mismo tiempo a toda su calma Jedi.

“Mara, no te pediría esto si no supiera que puedes hacerlo... Créeme, no es fácil para mi pedírtelo. Odio el tener que ponerte en esta situación, pero es la única forma… ¡Debemos hacerlo!” Le dijo calmadamente. “Eres muy poderosa en la Fuerza, y siempre permaneces calmada y enfocada en momentos de gran tensión. Sabes cómo lidiar con un Sith y este conocimiento te dará una ventaja. Además, me conoces mejor que nadie.” Volviéndola suavemente de frente la miró intensamente a los ojos, y luego agregó, “Emplea cada recurso que tengas, pero DEBES detenerme una vez que todo comience, antes de que sea demasiado tarde… antes de que llegue demasiado lejos.” Le urgió.

En su cabeza a Mara le parecía que todo daba vueltas frenéticamente. ¿Acababa él de pronunciar la palabra Sith? ¿De qué estaba hablando? ¡Oh, por la Fuerza! ¡Realmente esto iba en serio! ¿Pero qué diablos estaba Luke diciendo?… ¡Ella jamás podría matar a su propio esposo! ¿Así es como debían de ser las cosas para ellos? Después de todo por lo que habían pasado… ¿Estaba ella condenada a cumplir con la última orden de su antiguo amo?

Mara era una Caballero Jedi en todo su derecho, y sabía que tenía un deber para con la Galaxia. Sus habilidades en la Fuerza estaban afinadas y listas… Pero pensar que ella podría derrotar a Luke Skywalker convertido en Sith… Matar al hombre que amaba tan profundamente… Simplemente se resistía a la idea de llevar a cabo algo tan horrible.

 _‘¡No puedo hacerlo!’_ le dijo a él sin palabras.

 _‘¡Sí, sí puedes!... Y debes hacerlo… por el bien de todos.’_ Luke le aseguró, _‘Tal vez ya no sea yo mismo una vez que me vuelva al otro lado, pero nunca te lastimaré… ¡Lo prometo!’_ Continuó mientras la sostenía apretándola hacia su pecho, _‘Y sin importar qué tan hondo en la oscuridad me encuentre, mantendré mi promesa. Y cuando llegue el momento… usa esto a tu favor.’_

Mara se asió a su esposo tan fuerte como fue capaz, como si el sostenerlo así de fuerte pudiera evitar la inminente pérdida. Sin poder contener lágrimas que bien sabía no les ayudarían ni a él, ni a ella. Porque sin importar el resultado, convertido en Sith o muerto, ella iba a perderlo para siempre. Luke la sintió llorar, sabiendo muy bien que lo que le pedía a su esposa era algo terrible… terrible para ambos… y la pena era insoportable.

Él la asió más fuertemente mientras una fresca y suave brisa les revolvía el cabello. Sentir la calidez del cuerpo de Mara era consolador. Dos años de matrimonio parecían tan poco tiempo…

Tendrían que aprovechar y atesorar el poco tiempo que les quedaba juntos.

 

oOo

 

Elementos de Inteligencia de la Nueva República habían logrado obtener la ubicación exacta del siguiente planeta donde la amenaza alienígena planeaba atacar. Tan pronto como esta información se dio a conocer, la estrategia de la misión comenzó a planearse. Un equipo de asalto Jedi que incluía a los Skywalker, estaba destinado a ser depositado en _Satorac_ , el siguiente planeta marcado para ser ocupado en la lista de los invasores.

Conociendo que las posibilidades de enfrentar exitosamente a la amenaza alienígena en esta misión eran mínimas, los esfuerzos se enfocarían en recoger muestras de tanta tecnología y armas enemigas como fuese posible; y traerlas de vuelta al Cuartel General de la Nueva República para ser escaneados y estudiados, y así tratar de encontrar debilidades y una posible forma de organizar un contraataque.

El plan era simple, pero esto no significaba que sería fácil. No sabían qué esperar o con qué se toparían.

Una vez que suficientes muestras se recuperaran, todos deberían de regresar a la nave de asalto una vez que Luke diera la orden. El tener al equipo de regreso a una zona segura era de vital importancia para Luke, ya que una vez con todos a salvo entonces él podría dar marcha a su plan sin preocuparse de que alguien saliese dañado. Una vez que ya no fuese él mismo.

El _Centinela Supremo_ , una nave de combate de la Nueva República, saltó del hiper-espacio perfectamente encubierto en las coordenadas esperadas, que les ponían a una distancia segura de cualquier nave hostil. Había algo extraño en la apariencia del planeta que se desplegaba bajo ellos, la forma en como lucía no se parecía a las imágenes de referencia. Pero las coordenadas eran las correctas, así que este era _Satorac_.

El Equipo estaba listo y en poco tiempo abordó la nave de asalto que les esperaba. La pequeña nave descendió hacia el planeta con los escudos de encubrimiento a todo poder. Con la esperanza de poder convertir la misión en una misión de rescate, se apresuraron hacia el planeta. Los sensores de la nave escanearon la superficie del planeta en busca de señales de vida, sin poder detectar nada. La única huella de vida que quedaba sobre el planeta era la que correspondía a la del enemigo. Ciertamente estaban ahí abajo… en números de cientos de miles. En este punto nada podía ser salvado ya, habían llegado tarde. La vegetación de todo el planeta había sido arrancada del subsuelo y quemada con alguna especie de tecnología de terra-formación. El paisaje exuberantemente agrícola había sido reducido a tierra y rocas.

Mara miró a su alrededor, hacia los rostros del resto de los Jedi. Sus expresiones eran calmadas pero preocupadas. Al volverse a mirar a su esposo vio un rostro impasible, con la mente enfocada, pero a través de su lazo en la Fuerza pudo percibir un espeluznante sentimiento que se cernía sobre él.

Luke se había preparado bien para la misión, tanto física como mentalmente. No sentía preocupación alguna sobre la muerte. El morir siempre había sido una posibilidad en cada una de las numerosas misiones en las que se había involucrado en el pasado. Incluso era bien conocido por apresurarse sin pensarlo hacia cualquier situación peligrosa. Pero en esta ocasión algo era diferente… porque esta vez él ya había elegido morir. Las razones de esta decisión eran las que lo perturbaban. Su corazón temía lo que estaba a punto de hacer. Una vez que la oscuridad de la Fuerza se apoderara de él, perdería el control de si; y las posibilidades de lo que pudiera suceder, y de lo que él sería capaz de hacer, quedarían suspendidas como una moneda que es tirada al aire. Era irónico que aquello que Luke había resistido toda su vida adulta, ofrecía ahora la única posibilidad de salvación para la Galaxia entera. No había otra manera.

Luke salió de sus cavilaciones al sentir el cambio de marcha de la nave. Habían llegado al punto de descenso para el Equipo.

La nave sobrevoló y se detuvo suspendida en el aire sobre una pequeña planicie rodeada de montañas que les ofrecían cubierta y una ruta directa hacia el lugar de aterrizaje de las naves enemigas.

Caminando detrás del resto del Equipo, Luke se dirigió a la escotilla abierta. Mara ya estaba ahí. Ella se quedaría en la nave con el resto del equipo de vuelo, su propia misión por cumplir más adelante.

Ambos se miraron significativamente a los ojos en silencio.

“Persígueme hasta que esté hecho.” Le susurró Luke a su querida esposa.

Mara renuentemente asintió con la cabeza. Mirando a su esposo, tomó su rostro en sus manos y depositó un largo beso en sus labios, lleno de amor. Él respondió a su beso con todo lo que sentía por ella. Reaciamente se dio cuenta de que tenía que terminar ese beso, o nunca se iría.

Luke alcanzó la escotilla y volviéndose hacia Mara le envió un último adiós a través de la Fuerza _‘Adiós amor mío.’_ Sin dejar de mirarla, se dejó caer al vacío.

 Llevando mochilas militares a la espalda, sus sables de luz como única arma, y su completo manejo de la Fuerza, Luke Skywalker y doce otros Jedi maniobraron la caída libre de 100 metros sin incidentes.

Conforme se hacían paso a través de la planicie y hacia las montañas Luke pudo darse cuenta de la magnitud de la devastación y los horrores que se habían desatado sobre el planeta. En esta ocasión, le permitió a su enojo, a su indignación y frustración fluir libremente dentro de si. Se permitió conectar profundamente con estos sentimientos, dando asilo a pensamientos vengativos. Le pareció un poco difícil al principio, pero conforme iban ganando terreno y la escala de la masacre se mostraba ante sus ojos, esa ira familiar y reconocible pudo fácilmente encontrar un lugar para asentarse en su corazón. Los únicos pensamientos que se anidaron en su mente fueron aquellos llenos de venganza.

“¿Cómo es posible?” Preguntó en shock Kyle Katarn.

“Su armamento es realmente poderoso.” Agregó Kyp Durron.

“La atmósfera se está tornando venenosa.” Avisó Streen. “Hay que movernos de prisa.”

Streen alcanzó a Luke Skywalker quien iba al frente. “Luke, es mejor apurarnos. En algún momento ya no podremos respirar.”

Luke asintió entendiendo la situación. “Muy bien. ¡Escuchen todos!” llamó, “No queda nada vivo que salvar, así que ésta no será una misión de rescate. Sepárense en pares y recuperen cualquier muestra importante tan rápido como puedan. Marquen sus temporizadores a las cero-quinientas tiempo estándar. Cuando llegue la hora, recolecten todo lo que hayan encontrado y regresen a la nave inmediatamente.”

Todos asintieron en entendimiento y se pusieron manos a la obra.

“¡Kyp!” llamó Luke al otro Jedi, “Tomaré esta ruta.”

“¿Qué? Pero ese camino te llevará directamente a las fuerzas enemigas…” advirtió el Jedi más joven.

“Necesitamos revisarlos de cerca. Veré qué puedo encontrar. Suceda lo que suceda, cuando llegue la hora asegúrate de que todos regresen a la nave. ¿Entendido?”

Kyp asintió afirmativamente, sintiéndose un poco inquieto por el cambio de energía en Luke. Era un cambio sutil, pero lo había notado. “Te veo en la nave.” Respondió simplemente, temeroso de confirmar lo que sospechaba.

Luke estaba ahora por su cuenta, tal como estaba planeado.

 

oOo

 

Mientras tanto en la nave de asalto Mara esperaba. Habían logrado aterrizar en un espacio cubierto a poca distancia del lugar en donde los Jedi habían hecho su descenso, que les proveía toda la cubierta que necesitaban para permanecer indetectables. Parada fuera de la nave sobre la rampa, miraba a la distancia.

Nunca se había sentido más nerviosa y agitada que en ese momento. La angustia y la desesperación que sentía amenazaban con apoderarse de ella, y le resultaba difícil mantener sus emociones a raya.

“Jedi Jade-Skywalker.” La llamó la piloto de la nave. “Hemos permanecido sin ser detectados, pero estamos rastreando una enorme movilización enemiga más allá de las montañas. No quise utilizar el comunicador para no arriesgar el ser detectados. Pensé que le gustaría estar informada.”

“Gracias, Sargento.” Mara se dirigió a la otra mujer, volteándose para verla. “Manténganse en posición y en alerta. No sabemos si tendremos que movernos antes de lo previsto.”

La Sargento saludó y regresó dentro de la nave.

Mara se volvió hacia el horizonte y continuó escaneando los alrededores tan lejos como se lo permitía su sentido en la Fuerza. Podía todavía percibir la particular firma energética de su esposo en el fluir de la Fuerza, cuando de pronto sintió un cambio sutil en su energía… Así que esto era. El comienzo del fin.

A las cero-quinientas el equipo iniciaría su camino de regreso a la nave, y una vez que todos estuvieran de vuelta se esperaba que ella cumpliera su parte.

 

oOo

 

La mochila militar había sido olvidada camino atrás. Después de llegar a la cima, Luke comenzó el descenso. Sin restricción alguna, se permitió conectar con la Fuerza, y conforme caminaba Luke mantenía la mirada hacia el estéril subsuelo bajo sus pasos… Debía de estar cubierto de cultivos… El paisaje debía de estar adornado de granjas y campos cultivados regados por todo el horizonte… Debía de estar lleno de vida vegetal, animal y sintiente. Pero en lugar de ello, el terreno ya no mostraba rastro de lo rico y exuberante que alguna vez había sido.

Dejándose fluir en la energía del lugar, se permitió conectar con la angustia y el dolor de todas las almas que habían perdido la vida en ese mismo sitio unas pocas horas antes… sintió la cruda rabia que esto le provocaba. Sintió cómo la ira que esto le producía se filtraba profundamente. Una alarma en el fondo de su mente le advirtió y le urgió a tener cuidado, pero en esta ocasión eligió ignorarla. Cada paso lo llevó más y más lejos. Voluntariamente, permitió que todo entrara y encontrara lugar dentro de él.

El empaparse en la energía de esta Fuerza provocó que algo muy profundo se arremolinara. Una variedad de pensamientos y emociones se mostraron en su interior, una vez que ya no estaban contenidas ni censuradas. Así que ¿Esto era parte de ser un Sith? ¿Vivir sin censura? Esto de alguna manera se sentía… liberador.

Un halo de amarilla energía circuló sus pupilas, tratando de asentarse.

Caminó más lejos, evaluando el área cuidadosamente. Podía percibir la presencia de las creaturas alienígenas en las cercanías. No había rastro alguno de las edificaciones que seguramente se habían erguido allí, todo parecía ser una continuación del mismo suelo estéril sobre el que había estado caminando desde su arribo al planeta.

Algo captó su atención. Conforme se acercaba pudo darse cuenta de que se trataba de una gran pila de cadáveres. Todos los seres sintientes de la zona habían sido reunidos ahí y ejecutados sin misericordia, luego apilados unos sobre los otros, exhibiéndose como un trofeo de victoria. Civiles inocentes de todas las edades yacían ahí, sin vida. Luke apretó los puños y sintió una ira amenazante.

Siguiendo lo que su conexión al flujo de la Fuerza le mostraba, Luke encontró el paraje en donde las creaturas alienígenas se habían reunido. Empleando una técnica Jedi de encubrimiento, permaneció sin ser detectado. Cuando llegó al claro donde todas las creaturas estaban reunidas, se encontró con seres que no se parecían a nada que hubiese visto antes. Y tuvo una revelación inesperada y perturbadora: ¡La firma vital de estas creaturas estaba fuertemente anclada en el espectro oscuro de la Fuerza! Así que esta era la razón por la que los Jedi habían tenido tanta dificultad para rastrearlas y emplear técnicas de la Fuerza en contra suya. Pero entonces ¿Por qué él sí podía percibirlas tan fácilmente? Fue cuando se dio cuenta del por qué… El tinte frío del lado oscuro estaba ya con él… muy dentro de él. Sintió un impulso automático de desenredarse de ese frío abrazo… de librarse de su envolvimiento poderoso… No. No debía hacerlo. Ya había llegado hasta aquí y no había marcha atrás. Debía llegar al fin de todo esto.

Miró hacia su temporizador advirtiendo que eran exactamente las cero-quinientas. El tiempo para actuar había llegado, no había razón alguna para ocultarse más.

Luke se mostró a las creaturas sobre una gran y alta roca. Los cientos de creaturas reunidas gimieron de sorpresa al notar la presencia del extraño. Una docena de armas apuntaron hacia él y dispararon. Luke tenía ya su sable de luz listo y desvió cada descarga sin problema. El poder de estas armas no se veía ni se sentía familiar. Permitiéndose fluir sin limitaciones con el lado oscuro, temerariamente Luke se abalanzó hacia el enemigo, la hoja de energía blanqui-verde de su sable de luz zumbando furiosamente conforme se abría paso a través de los masivos aliens, dejando atrás bultos sin vida.

Luke se deshizo de la primera oleada de creaturas sin dificultad. Después de todo, él era el mejor espadachín de la Galaxia, e iba a enseñarles a estas abominaciones lo que esto significaba. No les daría cuartel alguno, ¡Acabaría con todos ellos!

Se dio cuenta de que sus instintos habían estado correctos. A estas creaturas no las afectaba el lado luminoso de la Fuerza, pero el lado oscuro parecía ser muy efectivo. Entre más oscura era la energía con la que se permitía conectar, más fácil le resultaba pelear contra estos alienígenas. Luke se dio cuenta de cómo su sentido del peligro, su velocidad, su precisión, su fuerza física estaban todas aumentadas al dejarse conectar más y más con energía oscura. ¡Se sentía hinchado de poder!

Estas creaturas viles y horripilantes merecían perecer por lo que habían desatado sobre éste y otros planetas en los que habían posado pie. Esta vez, todo estaba en sus manos, y les mostraría una masacre de su propia autoría. Alimentado por un sentimiento de justicia y de superioridad moral, Luke embistió nuevamente contra las creaturas. ¡Tenían que pagar por lo que habían hecho! Sintiendo el frenesí que el pensar en esto le provocaba, en esta ocasión fue todavía más rápido y eficiente. Los alienígenas comenzaron a dispersarse por toda la zona, retirándose al darse cuenta de que su atacante era implacable e imparable.

Cerrando su puño izquierdo, Luke creó un gran domo de energía cubriendo toda el área, cortando la ruta de escape de sus enemigos. Éstos se estrellaron aparatosamente contra los bordes del domo, incapaces de percibirlo.

“¡Tráiganme a su amo!” les ordenó en su lengua nativa.

Aún preocupadas por correr por sus vidas, las creaturas alienígenas estaban atontadas de miedo, amontonándose contra los límites del domo de energía.

 _‘¡TRÁIGANME A SU AMO!!!’_  Martilleó la orden en sus mentes, ejerciendo tal presión que la orden dolía. Las bestias aullaban de dolor incapaces de entender lo que estaba ocurriendo.

Al cese de los gritos, las creaturas dudosas no lograban recuperarse de su asombro ante la muestra de poder masivo que acababan de atestiguar. Inmersas en un gran pánico, ninguna proveyó respuesta.

Luke negó con la cabeza, “No hay manera.” Expresó con desprecio.

Empleando la Fuerza, Luke elevó a una de las creaturas y la trajo frente a si. La estudió cuidadosamente. Estaban hechas de la misma materia orgánica que cualquier otro ser sintiente. Una idea surgió. “Me pregunto…” murmuró para si mismo. En el ojo de su mente visualizó cenizas, polvo, partículas, moléculas, la composición más pequeña de todo lo orgánico. La creatura sostenida en vilo, lenta y fluidamente se disolvió frente a él.

Ojos amarillos amenazantes, facciones hundidas, aura lóbrega… Una profunda oscuridad se mostraba en sus rasgos y un halo de energía roja y tenebrosa lo envolvía. Con la fisionomía gradualmente cambiada, el Sith hizo una pausa y miró al resto de las creaturas… Quedaban miles de ellas dentro del domo energético, todas estupefactas. Haciendo un movimiento con su mano frente a estas restantes creaturas, hizo que todas lentamente se disolvieran también. Al finalizar el despliegue de poder del Sith, un silencio espeluznante se cernió sobre la zona.

Todo parecía indicar que tendría que encontrar a su líder él mismo.

 

oOo

 

Los Jedi scout estaban ya regresando de las montañas, cada uno llevando una mochila militar llena de todo lo que se catalogó como muestras forenses y que había sido considerado importante. Cada Jedi subió la rampa sin detenerse, el tiempo apremiaba y necesitaban partir lo más pronto posible. Mara permanecía en lo alto de la rampa, los Jedi pasaban junto a ella llevando su preciada carga conforme abordaban. Su corazón sufría sabiendo que Luke no regresaría con el resto.

El sol ya había bajado anunciando la media tarde en el planeta. En un instante una brisa suave pero violenta comenzó a soplar, el color del cielo cambió también… Sintiendo un escalofrío recorrer su espalda Mara ordenó a los Técnicos de Comunicaciones, “Monitoreen que nada entre o salga del planeta.”

El resto de los Jedi también percibieron el cambio oscuro en la energía.

“¿Dónde está Luke?” preguntó Streen.

Kyp se acercó a la pelirroja, “Mara, Luke está tramando algo ¡Y no puede ser algo bueno!” expresó preocupado.

“Yo me encargo.” Contestó Mara parcamente. Pasando de prisa junto al joven Jedi tomó el pasillo que conducía al compartimento de armas. Abriendo una gran caja metálica, Mara retiró un kit médico, junto con explosivos pequeños, artefactos de contusión y aturdimiento, y otros artilugios.

“¡Yo quiero ir contigo!” ofreció Kyp.

“¡No! Quédate aquí. Es una orden.” Mara respondió abruptamente.

“Pero, Mara…” objetó Kyp.

“Nada de peros, Kyp. ¡Haz lo que te digo!” Mara le ordenó, “La parte más importante de la misión comienza ahora: Deben llevar las muestras forenses de regreso al Cuartel General de la Nueva República.” Razonó con él.

Kyp asintió entendiendo.

Conforme caminaban de regreso a la rampa Kyle Katarn se acercó a Mara inquisitivamente. Ambos hombres la siguieron hasta la base de la rampa.

“Tan pronto me marche, despeguen inmediatamente y salgan de aquí. En cuanto atraquen en el _Centinela Supremo_ háganle saber a la Presidente Organa-Solo lo que ha sucedido. Díganle que Luke y yo nos hemos quedado atrás para contener la amenaza, pero que tendrá que moverse rápido y destruir todo el planeta si no saben de mí dentro de las próximas dos horas.” Les dio instrucciones mientras enfundaba su pistola láser y revisaba los elementos en su cinturón utilitario, asegurándose de llevar su sable de luz colgado seguramente.

“¿Qué está sucediendo Mara?” le preguntó Kyle a su antigua condiscípula. “¿Qué es esta oscuridad?”

“No quieres saberlo…” Mara agitó su cabeza suavemente mientras terminaba de revisar su cinturón utilitario, “Y no quiero decirte.” Le dijo abiertamente. “Si logramos salir de esto, Luke te lo dirá.”

Dirigiéndose a ambos Jedi, Mara les apremió, “La Orden los va a necesitar.” Suavizando su comportamiento, agregó, “Hagan que el Maestro Skywalker se sienta orgulloso de ustedes.”

Kyp y Kyle asintieron, entendiendo. Dando un saludo militar a Mara Jade se encaminaron rampa arriba, abordando la nave de asalto.

Mara observó al vehículo levantarse en el aire y marcharse rumbo al cielo.

Ahora tenía un deber que cumplir… uno que le había sido asignado por el más alto mando de la Orden Jedi. Mara Jade siempre obedecía órdenes, y siempre cumplía con sus misiones.

 

oOo

 

Habiendo identificado la fuente de la amenaza, las creaturas alienígenas se movilizaban al encuentro del enemigo. Los ataques de sus armas rebotaban sobre la burbuja de energía roja que envolvía a Luke. Ola tras ola, el una vez Jedi, había logrado neutralizar cada ataque con su recién descubierto poder.

En un punto en la batalla, Luke tenía a las malignas creaturas literalmente clavadas al suelo utilizando la Fuerza. El lado oscuro fluía hacia él tan fácilmente, tan naturalmente. Se preguntaba si tal vez este era en realidad su verdadero destino.

Luke percibió un grupo más de creaturas que se aproximaba, este grupo más grande todavía. Esperó hasta verlos acercarse bajando por una colina.

No tardó mucho en identificar al primero al mando.

Luke cubrió la distancia de varios metros que le separaban del líder de las creaturas empleando un salto de Fuerza. Aterrizó frente a la creatura, a un par de metros de distancia. Miró retadoramente a los ojos a la masiva creatura, claramente más grande en tamaño que el resto. El tamaño importaba poco cuando se tenía a la Fuerza a disposición.

“Soy Luke Skywalker de la Nueva República, el poder a cargo de regir este lado del pueblo.” Se presentó a sí mismo, hablando el idioma materno del alienígena. El tono de su voz serio y lleno de mando, pero con un tinte de burla.

Los ojos del líder se abrieron profusamente, evidentemente sorprendido al escuchar a alguien ajeno hablar en su antiguo dialecto.

“Yo soy Wohima, el gran y poderoso guerrero de los _Hashta-Zan_.” Rugió la creatura en su propia lengua. “¡Y estamos aquí para conquistar y destruir este y todos los planetas!” Miró a Luke desafiante, con una mirada terrible y feroz. La huella de energía oscura en estas creaturas era en verdad fenomenal.

“Bien Wohima, como puedes observar claramente,” Luke tranquilamente hizo un ademán señalando hacia los alienígenas sometidos que mantenía pegados al suelo, “Tú y tu raza no son bienvenidos.” Le respondió en el mismo antiguo idioma.

“Eso no importa. No vas a detenernos,” amenazó la bestia, “No descansaremos hasta que alcancemos nuestra última meta: ¡El ser la única raza existente en todas las galaxias conocidas!” Bramó ferozmente.

Lo querían todo para si mismos. De alguna manera, ahora Luke podía entender las motivaciones de estas creaturas, al sentirse él mismo identificado con esa ideología de poder.

Por unos instantes Luke y el líder alienígena se miraron intensamente, estudiándose, midiéndose el uno al otro… Luke sonrió despreocupadamente, _“Grande y poderoso guerrero”_ , o como sea que se hiciera llamar, esta bestia no era su igual.

La tensión en el aire era palpable, manteniéndose suspendida por un instante, como descargas invisibles de electricidad que chasqueaban en anticipación…

Y en un momento… el caos se desató.

 

oOo

 

Mara siguió la huella oscura que se percibía en el fluir de la Fuerza. Conocía esta marca energética demasiado bien. Años atrás, en su tiempo con el Imperio como la Mano del Emperador, el mismísimo Palpatine la había entrenado para rastrearla a través de la Galaxia, para que pudiera escuchar su llamado cada vez que él la llamara.

Conforme Mara se hacía paso, lo único que encontraba eran montículos de cenizas esparcidos por todo el terreno. ¿Qué era eso? Se preguntaba mientras sentía cierto desasosiego. Había esperado encontrar cientos de creaturas cortadas por el poder de un sable de luz, pero esto… Era demasiado perturbador.

Un titileo repentino en la Fuerza alertó sus sentidos. Mara podía sentir las emociones que permeaban en el aire: ira, sorpresa, asombro, miedo… Pero primordialmente: un sentimiento primario de supervivencia. El ruido de múltiples pisadas llamó su atención… pisadas que corrían… ¡Y éstas se dirigían directamente hacia ella! Caminó en dirección del sonido trepidante y a lo lejos descubrió a numerosas creaturas que apresuradamente se acercaban en su dirección. ¿La habían localizado sin que ella se diera cuenta? Los alienígenas ganaban terreno y no había donde esconderse o cubrirse en la pequeña planicie en donde Mara se encontraba. Tendría que enfrentarlos de frente. Sin embargo, las creaturas, aunque avanzaban apresuradamente, no estaban disparando. Preparándose para el encuentro, Mara empuñó su sable de luz encendiéndolo. La hoja de energía blanqui-azul se acomodó brillantemente frente a ella, ya lista en una postura de ataque Ataru. Cuando la distancia fue la correcta, Mara se catapultó hacia el enemigo. Mientras daba el primer golpe con su sable de luz, la Jedi se sorprendió al no conectar con ningún enemigo… sólo una nube de granulosa ceniza pasó sobre ella, cubriéndola. Mara cubrió su cara con su mano libre tratando de ver algo entre las volátiles cenizas. Las creaturas… ya no estaban ahí. ¡Ni una sola! Por razones que desconocía simplemente se habían desvanecido. Su preocupación creció aún más. ¿En qué andaría Luke?

Logró encontrarlo al centro de una gran planicie, con más pilas de cenizas rodeándolo en toda la extensión del terreno, más un número significativo de creaturas pegadas al suelo… distinguió que éstas todavía respiraban, pero eran incapaces de moverse. Entre la bruma de la destrucción pudo distinguirlo hablando con una de las creaturas; una visiblemente más grande en tamaño que el resto, y a quien Luke mantenía suspendida en el aire sin dificultad empleando un agarre de Fuerza. El alienígena se veía visiblemente lastimado, y padeciendo un profundo dolor físico goteaba sangre violácea. La creatura poseía una huella energética muy oscura, pero la oscuridad en el aura que Luke irradiaba era abrumadora. Por un instante Mara sintió su determinación flaquear… Nunca esperó encontrar a Luke tan perdido… nunca esperó encontrarlo tan profundamente inmerso en el velo oscuro de la Fuerza. Desesperadamente trató de razonar consigo misma, no podía permitir que Luke continuara existiendo, no así. Había mucho en juego. Simplemente no podía… ¡No debía! Con una renovada determinación comenzó a acercarse sigilosamente, manteniéndose cubierta y escudándose en la Fuerza para no ser detectada. Quería escuchar lo que estaba sucediendo, y después hacer su jugada.

“No es agradable cuando ya no se es el bravucón. ¿No es así?” Se dirigió Luke concretamente a la creatura. Ahora hablando en Básico, pero traduciendo simultáneamente para la bestia en su mente con la ayuda de la Fuerza. “Fuiste tan tonto Wohima… Pensar que podías subyugar al lado oscuro.” Su voz sonaba peligrosamente tranquila. “Ojo por ojo… ¿Has escuchado esto? Bien, esto es lo que obtienes por masacrar a mi gente.”

La bestia escupió algo en su propio idioma, su voz profunda y atemorizante. “No importa. Tú, venciéndome. No puedes detenernos. ¡Regresaremos y seremos más!” amenazó.

Luke miró fijamente a la bestia. “No lo creo.” Declaró.

Sin reserva alguna, Luke hurgó en la mente de Wohima. La creatura gritó desesperadamente mientras el Sith sondeaba sus pensamientos. Todo lo que se necesitaba saber estaba ahí dentro y simplemente iba a tomarlo.

Dentro de la mente del alienígena Luke encontró todo lo que necesitaba: la ubicación de sus naves, de sus bases y de su planeta de origen. Empleando visión remota con la asistencia de la Fuerza, vio un mundo que no se parecía a nada que hubiese visto antes. Las condiciones atmosféricas, la vegetación, la vida animal, las creaturas mismas… Las estructuras culturales y sociales de sus habitantes eran diferentes e irreconocibles para él. Sobresaltado, atestiguó sus costumbres sanguinarias, su falta de compasión y bondad, su brutalidad. Sólo los más fuertes sobrevivían. Existían el ritual y el honor. Avanzados en su tecnología, pero primitivos en su forma de vida. Aún así, los alienígenas se organizaban y vivían en cierta armonía, apoyaban su crecimiento y prosperaban; cómo lograban esto último era inconcebible. Luke titubeó por unos breves momentos, éstas eran creaturas sintientes, como cualquier otra en el Universo… Pero lo que le habían hecho a _Satorac_ y al resto de los planetas en donde habían puesto su huella… ¡No! Estas creaturas no merecían un solo instante de su compasión o dudas. Su indignación, su frustración y su ira completamente ocuparon su mente y su alma. Estas creaturas merecían correr la misma suerte que _Satorac_ , eran una amenaza para esta y otras Galaxias.

Debían ser detenidos de una vez por todas.

Adentrándose todavía más allá de lo que hubiera podido creer posible, Luke se sumergió en las profundidades donde mora la esencia primaria del lado oscuro. Sintió algo desconectarse dentro, muy profundo en su corazón… Ignorando el sentimiento se volvió a mirar hacia la oscuridad. La sobrecarga de poder oscuro lo hizo estremecerse. En su mente sólo visualizó desolación, la no-vida… igual a lo que percibía en _Satorac_. Proyectando en su mente estas sensaciones y sentimientos, con el poder de su voluntad, comandó esta energía oscura de muerte hacia las naves de batalla alienígenas, alcanzándolas… luego hacia sus bases… y finalmente hacia el alienígena mundo. Conforme completaba su hazaña, Luke puso cada imagen de lo que ocurría en la mente del líder.

En el ojo de su mente, el líder alienígena vio los remanentes de sus tropas ser borradas de la existencia, junto con sus naves, sus armas… Remotamente, usando el lado oscuro de la Fuerza, el ahora Sith alcanzó sus bases apostadas en distintos puntos y finalmente su planeta de origen, convirtiendo en cenizas a toda creatura, habitante o restos de su raza. Ahogado por las apabullantes visiones, Wohima gritó de rabia y terror. Incapaz de moverse en el fuerte agarre de Fuerza en el que lo sostenía el Sith.

Borrar la existencia de toda esta raza había resultado increíblemente fácil, pensó Luke asombrado. Siempre había aprendido rápidamente, y ahora con el poder oscuro de la Fuerza alimentando su mente, aprendía todavía aún más rápido. El día de hoy había hecho posible lo que hace unos pocos días parecía imposible. Había estado en lo cierto, la llave para derrotar a este enemigo se basaba en el uso del otro tipo de Fuerza; y de ahora en adelante, ésta le daría a él todo lo que siempre había deseado.

Wohima se recuperó lentamente, respirando con dificultad declaró, “Has ido muy lejos protegiendo a tu preciada Galaxia.” Expresó la exhausta creatura.

Luke reflexionó las palabras del maltrecho líder. No, la Galaxia ya no le parecía preciada. “No es preciada para mí. Sólo deseo que las cosas sean como yo quiero.” Respondió simplemente.

Por primera vez en muchos años Luke podía visualizar un camino claro para lograr paz en la Galaxia. Estaba harto de las riñas y la mezquindad de quienes las propiciaban. Ahora simplemente podría aplastar a los revoltosos y el resto tendría que seguir las reglas, sus reglas.

Suavizando su agarre, Luke lentamente levitó a Wohima hacia abajo y mantuvo a la desdichada creatura a una distancia cercana, mirándola directamente a los ojos. Podía darse cuenta de que al orgulloso líder no le quedaba mucho tiempo.

“No sé qué eres… o a quién o qué es lo que sigues o veneras.” Expresó Wohima perplejo.

Luke le siguió la corriente al moribundo alienígena, era en cierta manera una cortesía que el triunfador le debía al enemigo caído. “Supongo que debería honrar el conocimiento y las tradiciones de los antiguos Lores Sith.” Reflexionando en sus propias palabras continuó, “Pero siendo franco, no estoy seguro de eso todavía.” Terminó respondiendo a la curiosidad del alien.

Mirándole a través de ojos como rendijas Wohima habló una vez más, “Nunca es bueno vivir sin un faro o propósito más allá de uno mismo.” Tosió. “En lo que a mí respecta, puedo decir que he vivido sirviendo a mi Nación, y que la he servido bien.” Continuó con su última pizca de vida, “Ahora muero… y estaré descansando junto a los dioses de antaño.” Diciendo estas últimas palabras, Wohima expiró.

“Reúnete con tus dioses.” Luke expresó fríamente. El experimentar la muerte de otros desde el lado oscuro de las cosas, era algo nuevo para él. Descubrió que la muerte ahora no le dolía… la sentía como algo natural, como parte del ciclo completo.

Usando su voluntad y el poder de su mente, el Sith transformó en cenizas a la caída creatura, dejando que éstas flotaran suavemente en el aire. El resto de las creaturas también se disolvió.

“Qué truco más útil…” dijo Luke para si, mientras observaba cómo las cenizas se esparcían en la brisa. El sentir poder absoluto era intoxicante para su mente, su alma, ¡Su ser completo!… ¡Sí! Ahora podía hacer que la Galaxia entera hiciera lo que él quisiera… Tal como debía ser. Cuánta razón había tenido Vader cuando le ofreció todo esto años atrás en _Bespin_ , la Ciudad en las Nubes. En aquel entonces no lo había entendido. Pero ahora traería paz a la Galaxia y se desharía de aquellos quienes se le opusieran. ¡Paz al fin! Era todo… tan simple.

Un silencio absoluto reinaba en la planicie.

Mara observaba con terror cómo las cenizas de Wohima y el resto de sus compatriotas se dispersaban flotando en el viento. Luke había matado a la creatura tan despiadadamente… Una prueba contundente de que el hombre que ella amaba se había perdido para siempre.

“ _Ceniza eres, y a las cenizas volverás_ … algunos dicen esto.” Murmuró Luke, mientras elevaba su mano y apreciaba la ceniza entre sus dedos, frotándolos suavemente uno contra el otro. Estaba cubierto de polvo de creatura y su piel comenzaba a irritarse, así que era mejor apresurarse y dar por terminado todo esto. Su verdadera atención estaba ahora en algo diferente, algo que había llamado su atención desde hacía ya varios minutos… Había percibido su presencia al momento en el que ella había llegado al claro.

“Sé que estás ahí.” Luke la llamó calmadamente.

 

 

 


	2. Chapter 2

* * *

 

**Segundo Acto**

El golpe de un relámpago anunció el comienzo de una terrible tormenta eléctrica. El cielo se tornó gris y oscuro, el soplar del viento se intensificó rápidamente.

Mara se mostró sosteniendo un letal artilugio en una de sus manos.

“La vieja jugada del Detonador Térmico.” Declaró él sardónicamente, “Mara, me decepcionas. ¡Vas a tener que intentar algo mejor!”

Al oírle hablar de esa manera, a Mara casi le pareció escuchar al maestro Jedi reprendiéndola… pero no iba a engañarse. El brillo amarillo en sus ojos y el aura oscura que Luke mostraba eran suficiente indicación de que debía de olvidarse de confiar en él. Se había transformado en un muy peligroso enemigo.

El Sith trató de escudriñar los pensamientos de Mara, pero sus escudos mentales estaban listos y fuertemente plantados. Había recibido un muy buen entrenamiento, primero entrenada por Palpatine y más tarde por Luke mismo. ¡Ella era buena para esto!

Cuidadosamente Mara dio algunos pasos que le acercaron al enemigo. Notó los rasgos cambiados de su esposo, cómo sus expresivos ojos azules habían sido reemplazados por un par de amenazantes órbitas amarillas, su rubio cabello se veía más oscuro y la piel de su rostro lucía pálida y ceniza, con las facciones hundidas como si hubiese perdido peso. Parecía enfermo y lleno de dolor. No abatido por una enfermedad física, sino por una enfermedad del alma. El fuerte lazo en la Fuerza que compartían estaba aún intacto, y a través de éste Mara podía leer la pena, la rabia, el resentimiento, la culpa… sentimientos que merodeaban su alma y que provenían de los rincones más oscuros de su ser. Pudo ver al huérfano, las pérdidas sufridas, al hombre muchas veces traicionado, su inocencia robada por crueles verdades. Seguramente Luke había voluntariamente tocado todas estas emociones para alimentar su conexión con el lado oscuro, el cual ahora estaba fuertemente anclado en él. Pero también pudo darse cuenta de que todas estas emociones verdaderamente pertenecían a su esposo y eran parte de quien él era, solamente que era una parte de él que jamás había visto antes.

Luke sabía que ella venía tras él. Era lo que habían acordado. Aún así no sentía prisa alguna, y para su propia sorpresa estaba incluso deseoso de ver cómo iban a resultar las cosas.

“Tienes que apegarte al plan, ¿Recuerdas?” Mara le urgió esperanzada, tratando de evitar la inminente confrontación.

“Sí, el plan...” Asintió Luke con algo de irritación, “Pues bien… ya no funciona para mí. Así que tendré que cambiarlo.”

“Bueno, cámbialo de una forma en la que podamos regresar juntos a casa.” Ella continuó.

“Mi casa.” Bufó Luke, “No. Encontraré un nuevo hogar. Uno en donde pueda hacer lo que yo quiera.” Y luego agregó, “En ese lugar al que tú llamas _“tu casa”_ no puedo ser yo mismo. ¡Y estoy harto de que todos decidan lo que debe de ser de mí, lo que debo hacer por ellos! Mientras dicen que confían en mí, pero al mismo tiempo me vigilan a mis espaldas.” Recordó el haber notado planes y miedos escondidos en aquellos con quienes pasaba el tiempo y que ocupaban altos puestos en el gobierno. “¡Les daré algo de lo que puedan sentirse verdaderamente asustados! Y a partir de ahora, yo mismo controlaré mi destino.” Amenazó.

“Vamos, siempre has controlado tu propio destino. Has tomado tus propias decisiones.” Mara replicó, tratando de extender la conversación mientras lentamente ponía en marcha su plan, “Yo ciertamente he hecho eso.”

“¡No me digas! Eso no te lo crees.” Contestó Luke cínicamente, “¿Tuviste algo qué decir cuando Palpatine te secuestró de tus padres y te puso bajo entrenamiento militar desde los seis años?”

“Cuando lo pones de esa manera…” ella continuó.

Mara se movía lentamente, sigilosamente, por la orilla del claro en el que ambos estaban parados. Observando cómo Luke espejeaba sus movimientos y se movía al mismo tiempo también rodeando el claro tratando de mantenerla a distancia.

“Nunca me habías revelado tus verdaderas ambiciones sobre controlar el destino de la Galaxia.” Mara continuó, arriesgando un pequeño vistazo hacia dónde Luke se movía. _‘¡Bien!’_

“Voy a arreglarla. Eso es todo.” Respondió él llanamente.

“¿Ya elegiste un nombre?” preguntó Mara.

Por un momento Luke la miró confuso, y de pronto se dio cuenta. “¿Un nombre Sith?” Le preguntó divertido.

“Claro. ¿Por qué no?” Mara continuó, “Sí vas a volverte todo un Sith, pues deberías de seguir la tradición.”

“¿Cambiarías tu nombre para igualarlo al mío?” preguntó Luke siguiéndole la corriente.

“No. Nunca. Me gusta el mío, así como está.” Respondió Mara.

Luke hizo a un lado las palabras de Mara, “El nombre no importa. ¿Por qué debería? En realidad, éste es quien soy verdaderamente. Siempre he sido así.”

A Mara le dolió escuchar estas palabras, pero no podía darse el lujo de distraerse. “Luke Skywalker rebelándose.” Ella continuó, “¿Quién se hubiera esperado eso?”

“No. Simplemente estoy reconociendo mi verdadero poder.” Respondió él con un gesto petulante. “No lo entiendes. Puedo darme cuenta de tantas cosas ahora. Cosas que no podía ver antes… Todo es tan sencillo, tan simple, tan… claro. No más desvíos, ni vueltas, ni tratar de hacer compromisos o hallar el punto medio…”

_Casi estaba ahí…_

“Mara, estás ganando tiempo.” Él dejó de caminar y descaradamente llamó su atención. “¿En verdad crees que vas a hacerme caminar hasta ahí?” le dijo señalando al lugar desde donde Mara había emergido al claro. “Ok, voy a seguirte la corriente.” Le dijo y descuidadamente se encaminó hacia allí. Al llegar al lugar exacto, una electro-red -del tipo empleado para capturar grandes depredadores, saltó abriéndose hacia él en un intento de atraparlo. Comandando sus nuevas y aumentadas habilidades en la Fuerza, Luke detuvo la red a mitad de su camino en el aire, para después dejarla caer al suelo sin causar daño; aplastando con ello las esperanzas de Mara. Así que todo indicaba que, le gustara o no la idea, iba a tener que enfrentarlo. Luke se volvió dándole una mirada que le confirmaba la inminente lucha. Sí, efectivamente iba a tener que salir de esto peleando.

“Bueno, no puedes culpar a una chica por tener esperanza.” Mara contestó sarcásticamente.

Repentinamente, con sólo un movimiento de su mano, Luke hizo volar la electro-red en dirección a Mara intentando atraparla, tratando de que su propio truco se volviera en contra de ella. Con sus sentidos Jedi avisándole del peligro, Mara se catapultó de un salto ayudado por la Fuerza, por poco escapando el proyectil.

Mara rodó sobre su hombro, suavizando su caída y rápidamente poniéndose de pie, al mismo tiempo arrojando hacia él el detonador térmico, usándolo como distracción; sabiendo de antemano que Luke lo desviaría sin problema. El Sith lo hizo con facilidad, enviando el dispositivo volando por encima de ellos, donde éste detonó sin causar daño. Acto seguido, Mara desenfundó su pistola láser y apuntando disparó repetidamente, los disparos laser siendo absorbidos en la burbuja de energía roja y tenebrosa que lo envolvía a él.

Luke jaló con la Fuerza y arrebató la pistola laser de la mano de Mara, tomándola en su propia mano y transformándola en cenizas a su toque.

 _‘¡Mierda de Sith!’_ Mara iba a tener que llevar las cosas al siguiente nivel.

“¡Cuida tus palabras!” la regañó Luke divertidamente. Y volviéndose hacia ella con una mirada peligrosa añadió, “No te tomó mucho tiempo decidirte… Duele un poco, tratándose de mi esposa.”

“Lo que queda de ti no se parece nada a mi esposo. ¡Mi esposo ya no existe!” Mara le retó, “Con ese lazo fuera de la ecuación, ¡Entonces sólo soy una verdadera molestia en tu trasero de Sith!” le advirtió.

Luke dejó salir una leve risa provocada por las palabras de su esposa, perfectamente dándose cuenta de que con Mara las cosas no eran simples palabras. Sí, él muy bien sabía que cada palabra salida de su boca era real y que ella vendría por él.

“Claro que voluntariamente podrías estar de mi lado,” suspiró el Sith, “Pero conociéndote… ¡No voy ni siquiera a tratar de convertirte!” añadió en un calmado tono.

Mara, con su exhaustivo entrenamiento Imperial, siempre había superado a Luke en tácticas y en combate mano a mano, pero Luke siempre había sido mejor en el manejo de la espada y de las habilidades con la Fuerza; y con sus habilidades ahora aumentadas por su conexión con el lado oscuro, Luke era definitivamente superior. Pero Mara conocía perfectamente las motivaciones de un Sith, y ésta era una clara ventaja que ella pretendía aprovechar al máximo.

Algo que sabía, era que a los Sith les encantaba hablar. Los Lores Sith amaban alardear y vanagloriarse, y profundamente adoraban el sonido de su propia voz. Eso nunca fallaba. Así que, conociendo ese detalle, iba a mantener a Luke distraído hablando sobre su gran plan de conquista. Siempre que había Sith involucrados, esto era algo que funcionaba sin fallar.

“Sí, claro. Ahora vas a hablarme sobre cómo vas a convertir al lado oscuro a cada Jedi en la Academia… y como seguramente vas a modificar el plan de estudios, me supongo.” Ella sugirió.

“No, Mara. No estás entendiendo... No voy a molestarme con convertir a nadie. No necesito aliados… siempre resultan estar llenos de ideas propias.” Admitió Luke, “Lo único que tengo que hacer es pensar en la Academia… y en todos los que ahí residen… y estaría hecho.” Exclamó maravillado.

 _‘¡No!’_ Mara sintió un horror escalofriante. El sólo pensar en lo que Luke estaba considerando… ¡No iba a permitir que eso sucediera! Pensó Mara llena de frustración y enojo. Su enojo siempre había resultado ser su mejor aliado; un enojo que no provenía ni conectaba con la Fuerza, sino que provenía y conectaba con su propia voluntad y determinación.

“¡Ya me cansé de hablar contigo!” declaró Mara, “¡Vamos a hacer esto!” agregó en una amenaza, mientras se acomodaba en una postura de combate, empuñando su sable de luz. “Me hiciste acceder a detenerte. Y me voy a asegurar de ello. ¡No voy a permitir que surja otro Palpatine!” declaró, encendiendo la hoja blanqui-azul. “¡Voy a matarte! Vas a perder… Sith.”

Luke la miró recordando su conversación de hacía unos días. “Lo siento amor mío. He cambiado de parecer, y no puedo permitirte que lo hagas.” Declaró empuñando su propio sable de luz, la hoja blanqui-verde brillando en contraste con el fondo de la tormenta.

 

oOo

 

Experimentalmente ambos emplearon su profunda conexión con la Fuerza, mostrando sus afinadas habilidades y formas de combate con los sables de luz. Este duelo de sables de luz no se parecía a ningún otro duelo de práctica que hubiesen sostenido Luke y Mara en el pasado. En esta ocasión las cosas eran serias. Aunque el ademán de Luke había permanecido calmado, sus acciones estaban llenas de determinación guerrera. ¡Estaba poseído! Peleando ferozmente, haciendo evidente la seriedad de la pelea.

Mara empleó su entrenamiento táctico Imperial para compensar sus carencias en poderío con el sable de luz, aventajando y siendo más astuta que Luke cada vez que éste trataba de ponerla en una situación complicada. La atmósfera del planeta estaba cambiando, volviéndose cada vez más hostil, y esto no era favorecedor. Mara se vio obligada a confiar cada vez más y más en su sentido Jedi. Un error podría costarle la vida.

Con sus sentidos en total alerta, Mara saltó hacia un grupo de grandes y altas rocas, tratando de poner distancia entre ella y el enardecido Sith. Luke saltó tras ella, achicando la distancia que ella desesperadamente trataba de aumentar. ¡Él continuaba empujándola al límite! Y a este ritmo se quedaría sin ideas y su cuerpo sin fuerza. Necesitaba hacer algo ¡Rápido!

De pie sobre las grandes rocas, Luke y Mara se miraban intensamente, tratando de advertir y adivinar el siguiente movimiento del oponente. Luke dejaba ver una sonrisa peligrosa en sus labios. Repentinamente, con un movimiento fortuito Luke cerró su puño izquierdo, y con esto haciendo que las grandes rocas se desintegraran rápidamente. Al perder piso, Mara cayó con los escombros. La rápida e inesperada jugada no le dio oportunidad de reaccionar tan rápido como hubiese querido, desplomándola varios metros hacia abajo entre una multitud de piedras y guijarros, aterrizando peligrosamente hasta el fondo del valle. Reaccionando inmediatamente se puso de pie, justo a tiempo para bloquear con su sable de luz una amenazante hoja blanqui-verde.

Ambos sables de luz se trabaron ferozmente el uno contra el otro, escupiendo chispas.

El fuerte viento agitaba los bordes de su vestimenta, presionando en contra de ellos; ambos luchaban por mantener el equilibrio.

“¡Voy a hacer que te rindas!” Se levantó la voz de Luke amenazante entre la tormenta.

“Nunca pensé que podrías convertirte en un cretino arrogante.” Ella le respondió, tratando de disimular una mueca de dolor. Sus brazos y espalda comenzaban a mostrar señales de fatiga.

“Puedo sentir tu agotamiento, Mara. ¡Pronto te quedarás sin nada!” declaró Luke, “¡Solo ríndete! ¿Quieres?” amenazó exasperado y con cierta frustración. ¿Por qué no simplemente mataba a esta mujer y terminaba con esto?

Destrabando sus sables de luz, intercambiaron poderosos golpes con las brillantes hojas, iniciando una nueva ronda. Él ya estaba cansado de esta farsa.

“¡Suficiente!” exclamó Luke poderosamente desarmándola.

El sable de luz de Mara voló de su mano, aterrizando a algunos metros de distancia, sin vida. Ambos compitieron por llamar el sable de luz empleando la Fuerza, pero Luke fue más rápido; el inerte sable de luz aterrizando en su mano izquierda. En ese mismo instante Mara puso distancia segura entre ellos dando una voltereta hacia atrás, separándose de su atacante a una distancia razonable. Él tranquilamente, pero con una determinación escalofriante, caminó hacia ella. Un sable de luz encendido en cada mano.

Al percatarse de la visión que se aproximaba Mara no perdió el tiempo. Precipitadamente alcanzó los compartimentos en su cinturón utilitario. Tardíamente se percató de la sensación espeluznante de un agarre de Fuerza apoderándose de ella.

Apagando su sable de luz y colgándolo en su cinturón para dejar su mano derecha libre, Luke acortó la distancia que le separaba de Mara. Al llegar a ella, la asió por la garganta con su mano derecha, soltando el agarre de fuerza y sosteniendo el peso libre de su contrincante sin dificultad. Mara apenas podía tocar el piso con las puntas de sus botas. El Sith sostuvo el otro sable de luz en su mano izquierda, encendido, apuntando la punta hacia el hermoso rostro.

“¡Ríndete ahora!” demandó el Sith entre dientes, evidenciando su frustración, “Ya he sido muy paciente contigo.”

Sí, tenía razón. Muy paciente. ¿Por qué no la había matado ya? Un destello de esperanza se vislumbró en el corazón de Mara.

“¡No puedes matarme!” exclamó Mara mirándolo a los ojos.

“¡Claro que puedo!” agregó él irritado, apretando un poco más fuerte con su mano derecha.

“No… no puedes…” Mara jadeó, sosteniéndose en el brazo de Luke con ambas manos. ¡Por la Fuerza! ¡Le costaba tanto respirar! Y más aún el tratar de articular palabra alguna… “¡Porque no puedes obligarte a hacerlo!” exclamó con dificultad.

Luke ladeó ligeramente la cabeza, pausando por un instante. Había verdad en esas palabras… ¡Y eso era simple y sencillamente exasperante! ¡¿Por qué no podía matarla y ya?! Igual que como había hecho con todas esas creaturas hacía sólo unas horas. Esto era abrumador y le enojaba enormemente. “¿Con que no puedo?” Luke le desafió, “¡Pero ciertamente puedo hacerte esto!” En un estallido de ira hizo que Mara ardiera.

Mara gritó de dolor al sentir que pequeñísimas partes de su piel se desprendían en cenizas. “¡Detente!” gritó.

El efecto fue breve pero doloroso.

El sable de luz de Mara aún en posesión de Luke y apuntado hacia ella, hacía que la luz blanqui-azul esparciera una luz bizarra sobre sus rostros. El Sith evaluaba las opciones. Realmente quería terminar con toda esta tontería. Había asuntos más apremiantes que atender. Sosteniéndola por la garganta y apretando cada vez más, Luke la acercó hacia sí, manteniéndola a la altura en la que los ojos de ambos se encontraron. Sólo centímetros separando sus rostros.

“Pensar que ni siquiera necesito un sable de luz para hacer esto…” le dirigió. Su tono suave, pero definitivo.

Aún jadeando de dolor Mara confrontó su mirada, “Si a ti te da igual, creo que entonces tomaré prestado el tuyo.” Le ofreció, al mismo tiempo llamando el sable de luz de Luke a su mano. El arma había estado colgando del cinturón del Sith todo este tiempo. Al darse cuenta, Mara decidió aprovechar esta ínfima oportunidad. Al llegar a su mano el arma se activó inmediatamente, y prontamente Mara clavó la hoja blanqui-verde a través del muslo izquierdo de su oponente. La brillante hoja traspasó limpiamente, piel, músculo y hueso, atravesando hacia el otro lado. Sin hacer otro movimiento más que hincar la hoja en la pierna enemiga, Mara acto seguido apagó el arma, pero la sostuvo en su mano.

Instintivamente tratando de aliviar la presión Luke soltó a Mara y su sable de luz, mientras se doblaba sobre la pierna herida. Quejándose de dolor Luke se desplomó casi inmediatamente cuando su pierna no pudo sostenerle más. Mara cayó de costado frente a él, respirando agitadamente, tratando de no desmayarse por la privación de oxígeno y haciendo un esfuerzo por recuperarse prontamente.

La hazaña había tomado unos pocos segundos, abriendo la ocasión de cambiar el desenlace de la batalla. Esta era su oportunidad y Mara no pensaba desaprovecharla. Lo que fuera que necesitara hacer tenía que hacerlo rápido.

Arrastrándose sobre sus rodillas Mara se acercó rápidamente al derribado enemigo y extendiendo su mano, con un rápido chasquido, adhirió una granada de aturdimiento a la parte derecha de la cabeza del Sith. Al momento de soltar el artilugio éste detonó con un gran _bang_.

La ráfaga sónica hizo que ambos volaran una distancia de 20 metros en direcciones opuestas.

Luke aterrizó contra una sólida pared de rocas derrumbadas dislocándose el hombro izquierdo con el impacto. Invadido de dolor, el Sith emitió un profundo quejido. Haciendo uso de su ferviente tenacidad casi inmediatamente logró ponerse de pie y tambaleante dar un par de pasos, para derrumbarse bruscamente poco después.

Mara había volado en la dirección opuesta, y había aterrizado sobre su costado deslizándose a lo largo de una superficie terrosa que amortiguó gran parte de la fuerza de su caída. Logró sentarse aturdidamente, los oídos le silbaban agudamente. Aunque había logrado cubrirse con una burbuja de Fuerza, la ráfaga sónica había alcanzado a golpearla, aunque no con toda su intensidad. Extrayendo una inyección de adrenalina de su kit médico, en un movimiento rápido Mara inyectó el contenido en su muslo. Esto debía de ayudarle a llegar al final de esto. Al sentir el efecto del químico, se puso de pie aún tambaleante. Su tambaleo cesó rápidamente conforme daba los siguientes pasos. Aún con el sable de luz de Luke en su mano Mara caminó hacia donde yacía el Sith.

Lo encontró tirado sobre su espalda, peleando contra el aturdimiento, tratando desesperadamente de recuperarse del golpe sónico que había recibido directamente en la cabeza por la granada de aturdimiento que Mara hábilmente había logrado adherirle. Hilos de sangre salían de su nariz y oídos, su mirada estaba perdida, luchaba por enfocar su visión. La onda sónica lo había golpeado a quemarropa y tan inesperadamente que no le había dado tiempo alguno de preparación. Mara sintió alivio al recordar que los Sith no podían emplear la Fuerza para sanar, al menos no como los Jedi podían.

 _‘Esto será suficiente para mantenerlo confundido y enmarañar su cabeza por un rato.’_ Pensó Mara.

Arrodillándose a su lado y asiéndolo por el frente de su túnica, Mara le hizo sentarse apoyándole el torso contra la pared de escombros. Al sentirla cerca, Luke agitó violentamente el brazo que aún era capaz de mover dando un tirón para librase de ella, y luego asiéndola fuertemente por la muñeca, respirando agitadamente, luchando contra la desorientación, confundido y debilitado para hacer más.

Mara se cernió sobre su enemigo, de un tirón soltó su muñeca y se hincó sobre él, una rodilla apoyada a cada lado de los muslos del Sith. Cara a cara. Apretando la empuñadura del sable de luz que sostenía en su mano, lo presionó contra el pecho del Sith sin encenderlo.

Esto podía llegar a su fin, todo lo que ella tenía que hacer era presionar el _switch_.

“¡Ya basta! Este teatro de ser un Sith no te queda. ¡Déjalo ya!” le aseveró, “Lo único que esto a logrado es convertirte en un mentiroso que ha faltado a sus promesas.” Continuó Mara entre respiros agitados y dientes apretados. Se sentía exhausta y al darse cuenta de lo que estaba a punto de hacer comenzó a llorar…. La angustia apretándole el pecho. ‘ _Debía de haber otra manera…’_ Se dijo a sí misma mientras las lágrimas le ardían en los ojos. Rápidamente se sobrepuso a su angustia emocional. Tomó un profundo respiro y continuó, “Me hiciste una promesa ¿Recuerdas?” y hablando más como un ruego agregó, “¡Lo prometiste!”.

Frenéticamente tratando de poner los pensamientos en su cabeza en orden, Luke pudo escuchar lejanamente la voz de Mara sin poder hacer sentido claramente a sus palabras. Ella decía algo, ¿Algo sobre una promesa?... _‘¿Una promesa que él había hecho?’_ Volteando hacia arriba la miró intensamente, su visión aún borrosa, la confusión aún mostrándose en su rostro.

La conducta de Mara se suavizó al mirar de cerca las facciones del hombre que amaba, aún reconocibles bajo la oscura aura. Por primera vez desde que su pelea había iniciado, amor fue lo único que se vislumbró en su verde mirada, “Luke, regresa…” le rogó en un murmullo, “¡Regresa a mí!”. Abriendo su lado del lazo en la Fuerza que compartían, lo besó larga y profundamente.

El Sith sintió la calidez de los femeninos labios sobre su fría piel, sintiendo una ráfaga repentina de lujuria, respondiendo al roce con sus propios labios. Conforme la profundidad y la intensidad de ese beso acrecentaban, algo dentro de él se movió… algo aletargado que poco a poco fue despertando de lo que parecía haber sido un largo sueño… Él respondió al beso, al mismo tiempo que memorias grabadas profundamente en su corazón volvían a la vida. Reconociendo la conexión que sentía con ella, el lazo en la Fuerza que ambos compartían… en su mente revolotearon recuerdos llenos de significado y gozo, de supervivencia y confianza… Memorias de cuando confesó su amor por ella… la primera vez que le hizo el amor…el día de su boda…

Al sentir Mara amor correspondido en su beso, dejó caer el sable de luz de su mano, y abrazó a su esposo con ambos brazos, estrechándolo fuertemente contra sí, _‘¡Te amo, te amo, te amo, te amo!’_ Le envió a través de la Fuerza. Sintió cómo él se fundió en su abrazo. ¡Había vuelto! ¿Era esto posible? ¿O acaso se estaba engañando a si misma?

Fue cuando percibió un inconfundible cambio en el flujo de la Fuerza… que entonces los supo con certeza. ¡Luke había vuelto!

Al separarse, Mara miró amorosamente el rostro de su amado Jedi. Los ojos de Luke se abrieron, dejando ver el azul de su mirada… un azul diferente… ¡Pero era inequívocamente su mirada nuevamente llena de luz! El velo oscuro se había levantado completamente.

“Bienvenido de vuelta, Jedi.” Mara sonrió débilmente y con esto se desplomó sobre él, completamente agotada.

“¡Mara! ¡Mara!” la llamó Luke con angustia. Enderezándola con el único brazo que todavía le respondía.

Luke podía sentir gruesas lágrimas corriéndole por el rostro conforme miraba a su amada Mara. Se veía maltrecha, sus ropas rasgadas y quemadas. Su sedoso y rojo cabello estaba enmarañado, su hermoso rostro cubierto de ceniza y había numerosas heridas en su cara y cuerpo. Había marcas de sus propios dedos en su cuello…

¡Él le había hecho esto! Luke se quedó sin aliento al darse cuenta de ello.

“Mara… ¡No, no, no…!” sollozó, aferrándose a su esposa.

“Creo que mis costillas están rotas.” Mara dejó salir en un murmullo.

“¡Oh Mara! Lo siento… ¡Lo siento, lo siento tanto!” Luke lloró, pero al mismo tiempo envió una ola de energía sanadora que recorrió el maltratado cuerpo de su amada.

Mara sintió la cálida ola envolver su cuerpo. ¡Él estaba de vuelta! ¡Luke había regresado! Su felicidad era más grande que cualquier dolor que pudiera estar sintiendo en ese momento. Una vez en el pasado, Darth Vader se permitió abrirse a la luz y había logrado regresar a ella, dejando atrás al lado oscuro. Mara había tenido la esperanza de que esa misma chispa de luz pudiese estar aún residiendo dentro de Luke. Lo había apostado todo a ello, y había resultado.

Sentado en el suelo con Mara sobre su regazo, Luke sentía un gran remordimiento. “Perdóname… Por favor perdóname…” rogaba repetidamente.

Mara le miró amorosamente, acariciando una de sus mejillas. Sus rasgos habían comenzado a cambiar nuevamente, toda la oscuridad revirtiéndose, lentamente volviendo a mostrar las facciones del hombre a quien había amado por tantos años. A quien seguiría amando por los años por venir. “Sí, te perdono.” Le respondió. “Ahora, deja de decir incoherencias y ponme en uno de esos trances de sanación Jedi que tú sabes. ¿Sí?” le pidió haciendo un breve gesto de dolor, “Claro, siempre y cuando quieras seguir teniendo esposa por más tiempo.” Bromeó con su característico humor negro.

Luke rápidamente asintió, “Te pondré en un trance ahora ¿OK? _‘Te amo.’_ ”

Cuidadosamente Luke recostó a Mara a su lado. Colocando sus dedos sobre las sienes de ella, administró la frecuencia adecuada para inducirle el trance de sanación. En pocos momentos Mara se sumió profundamente en el trance. Una vez con Mara en proceso de recuperación, Luke se dio a la tarea de encontrar la manera de salir de ahí. Buscó su comunicador en su cinturón… no lo tenía. Entonces buscó en el cinturón de Mara, seguramente su comunicador debía de seguir ahí. ¡Lo encontró!

“Habla Luke Skywalker. Equipo de Asalto Alfa-uno-cero. ¿Me escuchan?” No hubo respuesta, sólo estática. “Repito. Habla Luke Skywalker. Equipo de Asalto Alfa-uno…” No alcanzó a terminar la frase.

“¡Maestro Skywalker! Este es el General Sel Armák del _Centinela Supremo_ de la Nueva República. ¡Aliviado de saber que está vivo!” le saludó victoriosamente la voz en el comunicador.

“La Caballero Jedi Jade-Skywalker y yo hemos sido gravemente heridos. Me temo que no podemos hacernos camino al punto de encuentro.”

“En este momento estamos rastreando la señal de su comunicador y enviando un Equipo de Rescate a su encuentro.” Le advirtió el General Armák. “No registramos más lecturas de vida más que las de ustedes dos. ¿Todas las creaturas se han ido?” preguntó el General con perplejidad.

“Así es… Se han ido.” Respondió Luke sombríamente.

“El Equipo de Rescate ya está en camino. Estarán con ustedes en breve. Manténganse en posición.”

“Enterado.” Confirmó Luke, “Por favor, apresúrense.” Pudo agregar, su voz desgastada, con un nudo en la garganta. Estaba a punto de tener un colapso.

Su cabeza zumbaba peor que un enjambre de _escarabajos piraña_ y el dolor era insoportable. Se sentía mareado y desorientado, e inmensamente cansado. Con la ayuda de la Fuerza, hizo un escaneo de sus signos vitales… Tenía el hombro izquierdo dislocado, un enorme agujero ya cauterizado en su muslo izquierdo y el cráneo fracturado. Apenas y podía oír ya, y sentía sangre salir de sus oídos. Su nariz estaba sangrando también. Desistió de moverse, ya que cada vez que lo intentaba múltiples agujas de dolor se disparaban por todo su cuerpo. Llego un momento en el que se quedó completamente sordo. En un punto comenzó a resollar, respirando con dificultad; parecía ser que finalmente la atmósfera del planeta condenado por los _Hashta-Zan_ se había tornado inhabitable, y ésta había comenzado a afectarle. Pero más allá de su dolor físico, Luke podía percibir un dolor aún más agudo y profundo cortando por el velo de su consciencia.

Se percató del arribo del Equipo de Rescate por las luces de la nave que les buscaba y poco después por el roce de los paramédicos que rápidamente les atendían. Luke no pudo distinguir ningún rostro a través de las máscaras de respiración que portaban sus salvadores. _‘¿Era ese Han?’_ No estaba seguro. Una vez que vio a Mara ser retirada en una cápsula médica, se permitió caer en su propio trance de sanación.

 

oOo

 

Leia Organa-Solo observaba cómo su hermano y su cuñada eran atendidos por el personal y los androides médicos del Centro de Medicina en los Cuarteles Generales de la Nueva Republica en _Coruscant_. Ambos habían arribado en condiciones críticas, sumergidos en tanques de bacta. ¿Qué había sucedido en _Satorac_ exactamente? Han había estado ahí, descendiendo al planeta con el Equipo de Rescate para recuperar a Luke y Mara. El Coreliano había vuelto intranquilo, visiblemente nervioso… le había revelado a Leia todo sobre el estado en el que habían encontrado a ambos Jedi; pero nadie parecía haber atestiguado nada de lo sucedido entre ellos y las creaturas.

Hacía tres días que Luke y Mara habían llegado a _Coruscant_ inmersos en un trance de sanación Jedi. Ambos mostraban señales de haber peleado y de haber sostenido una cruenta batalla contra el enemigo, y era evidente que habían empleado sus sables de luz. Su ropa estaba severamente dañada y quemada, cargada de un alto contenido de ceniza orgánica incrustada en las fibras de la tela… Leia no estaba segura de querer saber de dónde provenían las cenizas. El sólo pensar en ello disparaba desagradables escalofríos por todo su cuerpo. Ambos Jedi habían sido rescatados de emergencia por el Equipo a bordo del _Centinela Supremo_ , habiéndolos encontrado heridos de gravedad; requiriendo una inmersión inmediata en tanques de bacta cuando fueron llevados a la nave, la cual había tomado un número considerable de horas.

Aunque todavía no contaba con la versión oficial de lo acontecido en _Satorac_ , las piezas de información recibidas de las entrevistas ya realizadas a los miembros del equipo de asalto Jedi y al resto del personal involucrado en la misión – que mencionaba lo rápido que las creaturas habían sido eliminadas, podía hacerse una idea de lo que realmente había sucedido.

Por los últimos tres días, ella y Han habían visitado a los Jedi aún inconscientes, manteniéndose al tanto de su proceso de recuperación. Han parecía resistirse a la idea, pero por el evidente estado de su hermano, Leia podía deducir que el Maestro Jedi se había aventurado en terreno peligroso. Ella sabía que sus propias habilidades Jedi no estaban totalmente desarrolladas, pero sí lo suficiente para saber y poder percibir que el lado oscuro siempre dejaba un tinte inquietante en la huella energética de quien lo tocaba.

En el cuarto día, Luke despertó solo en el pabellón Médico. Con algunos parches de curación aún en su muslo izquierdo, pero ya sin equipos de soporte vital conectados a su cuerpo. Podía escuchar claramente los zumbidos y pitidos del equipo médico funcionando en el área, y podía percibir la presencia de los androides médicos haciendo su trabajo. Recordó que había programado su salida del trance una vez que sus signos vitales se estabilizaran. Con cierto aturdimiento trató de recordar los últimos acontecimientos. Al pensar en Mara, por unos momentos sintió un pánico extremo. Usando su sentido en la Fuerza rastreó la presencia de su esposa… Sintió gran alivio al detectarla en el cubículo de al lado. _‘¡Ella se encontraba bien!’_ Ambos Jedi parecían ser los únicos pacientes en el ala, seguramente catalogados como alta prioridad.

Con dificultad Luke se puso de pie y abandonó su cama. Cojeando en su pierna sana se hizo camino hacia el cubículo donde se encontraba Mara. La encontró tendida sobre una de las camas, conectada a equipos de monitoreo que registraban su ritmo cardíaco y su respiración; todo parecía estar dentro los rangos normales. Aún seguía plácidamente sumergida en el profundo trance de sanación que le había inducido. Con la Fuerza escaneó sus signos vitales… todo parecía estar sanando apropiadamente. Jalando un banco metálico que estaba por ahí, Luke se sentó cerca de su esposa. Observándola detenidamente, se dio cuenta de que ya no había marcas ni heridas visibles, y ella parecía estar simplemente dormida. Luego recordó su estado al final de la cruenta batalla que habían sostenido… las múltiples heridas que le había infligido, su agotamiento, haber estado al límite de sus fuerzas y de su energía vital. La pesadez de la culpa hizo que un torrente de lágrimas se anidase en sus ojos. Él le había hecho esto.

Las memorias de lo ocurrido en _Satorac_ comenzaron a flotar en su mente. Recordaba todo vívidamente. Parecía que el profundo roce con el lado oscuro había dotado a estos recuerdos de vida propia. Recordó lo fácil que la oscuridad lo tomó por completo, sus habilidades aumentadas, las peleas contra múltiples oponentes, la forma despiadada en cómo se había deshecho del líder, todas las vidas que habían sucumbido bajo su propia mano… Estos recuerdos le producían una gran pena. Pero de alguna manera la magnitud de lo que había hecho no le sorprendía… Él perfectamente había entendido los alcances de su decisión, y sabía que lo que se había dispuesto a hacer sería terrible… Sólo que no había esperado sobrevivir para recordarlo. Mara tenía que haberse hecho cargo de ello… él no habría podido regresar a la luz… Pero los eventos se desarrollaron de una forma inesperada.

Mara había combatido contra él con toda su habilidad y con todo su poder… El dolor físico que Luke todavía sentía había sido causado por ella. ¡Él bien sabía que Mara iba a patearle el trasero! Una pequeña risa de satisfacción escapó su garganta. Aún así, ella se había detenido de matarlo. Mara no lo había matado porque no había querido hacerlo, porque había puesto toda su fe en el amor que compartían. Y había tenido éxito, a costa de casi perder la vida.

Él la había lastimado, severamente… Y esto le producía un enorme dolor y remordimiento. La culpa de haber herido físicamente a Mara era insoportable. Y aunque él mismo lo intentó, tampoco había podido matarla.

Ahora sabía que, consciente de ello o no, en su intento por dejar a todos sus sentimientos más profundos fluir libremente y sin censura, había también dejado libre lo único que lo había salvado: su inamovible amor por ella.

 Aún sumido en sus cavilaciones, fue que Luke percibió la presencia reconfortante de su hermana. Momentos después Leia entró a la habitación.

“Hola… ¿Cómo está Mara?” preguntó Leia suavemente, manteniendo su voz baja y acercándose a su hermano.

“Está mucho mejor… Todavía va a dormir por varias horas… El trance de sanación en el que la puse es muy profundo… adecuado para tratar la seriedad de sus heridas.” Concluyó Luke con un tinte de tristeza, acariciando el brazo inmóvil de su esposa.

Leia permaneció en silencio, mirando discretamente a su hermano, dándose cuenta de lo rojo de sus ojos y percibiendo la profunda tristeza que lo embargaba. Jaló una silla próxima y se sentó junto a él.

“Y… ¿Tú cómo estás?” preguntó cuidadosamente.

Luke se volvió hacia ella, un gran remordimiento se mostraba en su expresión. Su semblante era pálido y círculos negros de cansancio rodeaban sus ojos. Se veía… agitado.

“Yo fui quien la hirió…” le confesó, “Intencionalmente.”

En silencio Leia sólo puso su mano sobre el hombro de su agitado hermano, tratando de calmarlo.

“Ella trató de detenerme… Yo se lo pedí, eso habíamos acordado…” continuó Luke, su voz baja y pesada, exponiendo los hechos.

“Y ella lo hizo.” Leia señaló.

“¡¿Y si la hubiera matado?!” exclamó Luke alarmado, elevando sólo un poco el volumen de su voz.

“Nunca hubieras hecho algo así.” Razonó Leia.

“¿Cómo lo sabes?” desesperadamente preguntó él.

“Porque la amas demasiado…” fue su simple respuesta.

Leia tenía razón.

Tratando de desviar un poco el tema para darle un descanso a su hermano, Leia continuó, “Las muestras de armamento y aparatos que recuperó tu equipo nos ha dado una noción clara del tipo de tecnología usada por esta raza. Parece ser que ésta absorbe todo tipo de energía, a excepción de la energía producida por sables de luz.” Leia le informó a su hermano, intentando alegrarlo un poco, “Nos tomará algo de tiempo, tal vez algunos años… Pero si ellos regresan, estaremos preparados.”

“No van a regresar.” Respondió Luke con certeza, “Los eliminé a todos… su raza entera.”

Leia no sabía que decir a eso.

Mientras permanecían sentados en silencio, un barullo de memorias asaltó a Luke.

“Debo enfrentar Corte Marcial.” Luke le confesó a su hermana, “Bajo cargos de crímenes de guerra.” Terminó.

Leia lo miró conmocionada, “Luke, nadie va a querer ponerte bajo juicio por lo que hiciste. Todos concuerdan en que tú y Mara hicieron grandes sacrificios para que la Galaxia pudiera estar a salvo. ¡Nos salvaron a todos!” declaró, tratando de hacer a su hermano entender, “¡Era la única forma!”

“El fin no justifica los medios, Leia.” Él respondió llanamente.

“¡En este escenario, el fin último era tan importante que cualquier manera de alcanzarlo era aceptable!” Leia replicó, “Y esto te lo estoy diciendo como Jefe de Estado.”

“Existen cosas que jamás serán aceptables.” Murmuró él.

Ambos permanecieron el uno al lado del otro, sentados en silencio, evaluando la seriedad de las implicaciones.

Luke rompió el silencio, “Todavía puedo escucharlos… sus gritos en mi cabeza…” declaró con una expresión turbada. Evidentemente los recuerdos lo torturaban. “Todo eso se queda contigo.”

Leia sabía a qué Luke se refería, pero aún así preguntó, “¿Los que mataste?”

Luke asintió en silencio, volviéndose, incapaz de sostener la mirada de su hermana.

Después de una pequeña pausa, sin volverse hacia ella, él habló de nuevo, “Ahora sé por qué es tan difícil volver a la luz… Cuando todo lo que hiciste bajo la influencia del lado oscuro te perseguirá por siempre.”

“A veces se requiere más valor para caer y levantarse de nuevo… que para mantenerse sin caer, Luke.” Le dijo sinceramente Leia a su hermano.

Esta vez Luke se volvió a ver a su hermana, “Pero… todo lo que hice… ¡Quería hacerlo! ¡Era YO queriendo hacerlo!” le confesó a su hermana, “Leia, tengo estos deseos oscuros… muy dentro de mi… al lado de todo lo bueno que puedo desear.”

“Entonces eliges.” Le dijo Leia apretando suavemente su mano, “Y tú siempre has elegido con sabiduría. Y es por esto que siento un profundo respeto y una profunda admiración por ti. Ya sea en la luz o en la oscuridad, continuarás tomando las decisiones correctas.” Le reafirmó.

Leia miró a su hermano… Un inmenso sentimiento de amor cálido y aceptación invadiendo su corazón… Hacía unos pocos días, él había tomado una muy difícil decisión… Había renunciado a su propia felicidad, a su propia vida… ¡A su propia alma! Todo por hacer lo que él había creído que era lo correcto. Y con esa decisión tomada, había salvado a toda la Galaxia.

Se dio cuenta de lo vulnerable que su hermano se veía… pero al mismo tiempo irradiaba fortaleza… Era en su vulnerabilidad que residía su verdadera fuerza. Él iba a estar bien. Ella simplemente estaba segura de ello.

“Estoy orgullosa de ti hermano… de lo que hiciste para salvarnos a todos.” Le declaró.

Ambos hermanos permanecieron en silencio, reconfortándose en la presencia del otro.

Preocupada Leia habló en el silencio. “Deberías de estar descansando Luke. Tú también tienes que sanar.”

Luke asintió.

Con un beso fraternal en la mejilla, Leia se despidió y dejó la habitación. Él sonrió agradeciendo a su hermana.

Luke sabía que esta experiencia lo urgía a volverse hacia dentro de sí, a mirar hacia todo lo que moraba dentro, escondido en las esquinas más profundas de su ser… A identificar lo no resuelto, lo que estaba abierto, vulnerable… Con cada cosa no resuelta se habría la posibilidad para conectar con el lado oscuro. Y de pronto se dio cuenta de que estaba muy cansado… cansado de pelear… de los largos años de contender en batalla tras batalla… cansado de ser un guerrero… Sin embargo, sabía que él había elegido ser un Jedi; y los Jedi llevaban vidas de servicio, protegiendo a otros. Pero por ahora, por alguna razón, todo eso se sentía como una carga muy pesada.

Recordó lo que Wohima le había dicho _: “Nunca es bueno vivir sin un faro o propósito más allá de uno mismo.”_ Le había revelado la creatura.

Fue cuando miró a Mara. Ahí estaba… su faro… su propósito.

Luke se inclinó hacia ella, tomando su pequeña mano entre las suyas. _‘Espero que siempre estés a mi lado para besarme y traerme de vuelta…’_ Envió a través de su lazo. _‘Gracias por haberme traído de vuelta… por ayudarme a encontrar mi camino de regreso a ti.’_

 _‘Granjero… Me debes una… ¡Y grande!’_ Ella le respondió a través de la Fuerza.

Él sonrió ante la irreverente respuesta. Sintiéndose de repente más ligero.

Sentado al lado de su adorada esposa, el Jedi sintió una fe renovada, anidándose sutilmente en su corazón. La miró dulcemente, mientras ella descansaba plácidamente, sus heridas sanando con la rapidez que la Fuerza permitía. Sí, todo iba a estar bien… Él iba a estar bien… Ambos lo estarían. Luke había estado al borde de perderlo todo, pero la Fuerza le había mostrado el camino de regreso una vez más… Siempre lo hacía, aún en sus momentos más desesperados. Le había dejado sentir a Mara… y regresar a donde pertenecía.

El Amor era en verdad la fuerza más grande de todas.

 

 

FIN

 


End file.
